Shredder
Shredder is a master of Ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the 'adopted father' of Karai, the nefarious leader of The Foot Clan, and one of the two primary antagonists of the series, the first one being The Kraang. Bio 'Call me Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of Ninjustsu for my entire life and I have sharpened my skills to the highest level.'' An old enemy of mine, Splinter, ''is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay all of them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing.' - '' Shredder'' Description Shredder is the leader of the Foot Clan and is a master in Ninjitsu. He wishes to destroy Splinter and the Turtles along with his mutant henchman. He's cruel, heartless, and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is covered in razor blades making him seem scary to attack. He's one of the Turtles' most feared and most toughest opponent. Personality Shredder is known for fighting with reckless ferocity, showing little mercy to any one who stands between him and his conquest. Even though he finds himself within a city swarming with various Mutant creatures and aliens from different Dimensions, Shredder usually views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. He once seemed to care about Hamato's biological daughter (Karai, who he still considers to be nothing but a trophy gained by one of his initial victories), but, after Karai realizes just how dishonorable the Shredder is, he figures that she barely has any more purposes and has Tiger Claw lock her up in a Dungeon. However, after Karai is accidentally mutated because of himself, Shredder does become slightly sad, but doesn't take responsiblity for his own actions. Shredder is even wicked enough to tell Miwa lies about her mother's death in order to make her believe that Splinter was the one responsible for it. Appearance In this version, The Shredder's spikes are a bit bigger and bulkier, though his body is alot thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets. However, his hand 'claws' are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of The Shredder has a horrid wound on the right side of his face, which he received when he attacked Yoshi in his home and ignited a huge fire (presumably). He once had black hair and a completely natural face, but he also lost both of these aspects during the fire. He now suffers from severe burns, though he is still surprisingly competent as a fighter. It is still debatable whether or not he lost the sight of his right eye in the fire, as it is now blood red with just a blue iris in the middle of it. History Shredder was once known as Oroku Saki, and he was the best friend of Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). They both constantly trained in the same Martial Arts school for years. One day, however, the two of them came in contact with a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen. Both Saki and Hamato immediately fell in love with Shen, but she only seemed to begin bonding with Hamato. Soon, Hamato and Tang Shen had a child. Oroku Saki became overwhelmed and fraught with jealousy. One night, he broke into Tang Shen's house and demanded to hand Splinter over to him. When she refused, Saki fought Splinter and burned down the house, killing Shen. However, Shredder did not leave the brutal scene without stealing Hamato's infant daughter, Miwa. Splinter, still alive, screamed at Shredder as he was walking away, but he was not able to see that Miwa was in his arms... Years later, Shredder has still been hunting down Splinter and his 4 new pupils, the Ninja Turtles. Abilities and Skills His skills of ninjutsu is very high that is beyond then any other ninja couldn't reach since he been training for his entire life that he was able to become unbeatable for learning forbiden ninjutsu. So far he was able to easily defeat all the turtles and for long brutal fight against Splinter who has the skills that is near. His abilities are quite amazing for human to have as shown that he has immense strength is munch stronger then average person as he can lift Splinter weight only one arm. Even his strength was strong enough to battle large oppements like Leatherhead in short fight. His speed seemed to be unmatched for the turtles as Donny said he was like very where at once in combact so he proven to be munch faster then the Turtles. Shredder acrobactics is very well its seems to be adaptable in combat for reflex and his agility as shown by fighting against Leatherhead His stamina and endurance also high for his age that is enough that he was able to take the jaw strength of Leatherhead but the type of armor that he wears could be very proactive for his body to take many blows of attacks. As for his stamina he was able to still fight back just after defeated Leatherhead. Having the battle against Splinter in the Episode The Invansion use his special skill by using his fingers that is powerful enough to push oppements to the wall that can defeat most oppents but for Shredder was able to get back up to continue to fight Splinter but he reveal that his arm was wounded but he still able to walk. His stealth is very well to suprise his enemy's as he was able to sneak behind Leo. His Intelgiance is quite high epically for combat and figure ways as he knew the Turtles live in the sours, knowing Master Splinter was in New York training a team of Ninjas , and others. Character Interactions Shredder (Character Interactions) Trivia *It is revealed that Shredder has a burned, bald head, from when the immense fire happened in Japan. *Shredder seems to own an Akita dog named Hachiko. A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was also part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into the hulking Dogpound. *Shredder is Master Splinter's definite opposite because of their feelings for humanity. *He fights with strictly forbidden Ninjitsu techniques. *He has immense strength, able to take on Dogpound and Fishaface with ease. *Karai is the only living thing he actually cares about, for unliving, it's his Kuro Kabuto. *He seems to have international comrades. *Ironically, the Shredder's real name, Saki, is (usually) a female Japanese name that means both blossom and hope. *He shares the same voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, as Gantu from Lilo and Stitch. **His actor also previously voiced General Anguila in the 2007 film. *Shredder's favorite color is dark purple for royalty, similar to Yamato Man from the video game Megaman 6. *In a spoiler, it stated that he adopted Miwa, hinting that he 'rescued' her from the fire and renamed her Karai, which is later revealed to be the truth. *Splinter's worst nightmare is losing his family to Shredder, as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" and "New Friend, Old Enemy", hinting that Shredder will truly do anything to get to Splinter; even hurting and kidnapping his loved ones. *One of Shredder's eyes is always seen bloodshot. *Shredder's burns and scars under his helmet look very similar to Darth Vader's from Star Wars. *Shredder's armor resembles Darth Vader's overall. **Shredder's history is fairly similar to Darth Vader's too. * Shredder mutated Karai/Miwa and blames Splinter. ** Shredder is also really stubborn as he blames Splinter for Karai's mutation and starts a new vendetta because of it. * Shredder longs to have his big battle with Splinter. * Shredder never cares for his minions, even the Kraang. 'Quotes' *''"Well done Karai, I have found something for you. (Holds up Kraang) You've always wanted a pet."'' *''"They defeated you with Go-Karts and a water-balloons?!"'' *''"Excellent Karai. I want you to find out more about this Kraang."'' *''"Where is Splinter!"'' *''"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish."'' *''"And you! *to Xever* I should have left you in that prison to rot."'' *''"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi has done to me...to us?"'' *''"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"'' *''"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."'' *''"Enough!"'' *''"Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you!"'' *''"Destroy Them!"'' *''"Who is this...April O'Neil?"'' *''"Why were you hunting the turtles?"'' *''(To Bradford*) "You were such a promising student...."'' *''(To Kraang*) "It would seem we have a common enemy."'' *''Do they all talk like this?'' *''"It must be a fascinating story to think Hamato Yoshi taught ninjitsu to four mutant turtles...maybe I'll let one of you live long enough to tell it!"'' *''"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are Turtles!?"'' *''"What is this? Xever? Bradford (turns around and sees that the Turtles escaped) ''NO!!!!!!!!" *''(In Splinter's Dream) "There is no place you can run, no place you can hide where I will not find you. You think you are ready to face me?"'' Gallery See Shredder/Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Assassins Category:Fathers Category:Ninja Master Category:Former Allies Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Swordsmen